Various styles of woodchipper systems for reducing trees, logs, and brush into smaller woodchips have been known and used. However, most styles of woodchipper systems are powered by dedicated gas or diesel-powered combustion engines. Such combustions engines are generally large, heavy, and thus cumbersome to transport. In addition, combustion engines are often the most costly aspect of a woodchipper system. Such costs are partly due to the price of the combustion engine, the price of fuel for the combustion engine, and the price required to maintain the combustion engine according to increasingly stringent emission regulations. Further, because combustion engines include complex integrated components, such combustion engines require significant amounts of time and money to service and repair the engines. Finally, combustion engines commonly output considerable amounts of noise pollution, which can be distracting and dangerous to users of the woodchipper systems and/or bystanders.